


и всё?

by glitter coffin (eh5gg95vhii)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Break Up, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Mental Breakdown, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/glitter%20coffin
Summary: постканон одиннадцатого эпизода mclu, рут кастиэля; спасибо, мне не понравилось





	и всё?

«Что скажешь?»

 _ударить ударить_ _ударить что-нибудь пожалуйста что-нибудь хотя бы что-нибудь что-ни…_

_не смотри на него хватит хватит хватит не смотри хватит!_

Марсия не дослушала _—_ рванула вперёд; не заметила, что на выходе забрала все вещи. Мерзкая ухмылка врезалась в память. Она всё ещё _чувствовала_ его присутствие позади, хотя квартира осталась в трёх кварталах.

Бывают моменты, когда просто бежишь, не разбирая дороги. Мир сладкий и липкий, на жизненном пути пристаёт всякая дрянь. Он был солнцем. Единственной хорошей вещью в этом проклятом городе, который она больше не узнавала _—_ как конфеты из детства, как уютный платяной шкаф, набитый разноцветными платьями, как свидания под фонарём, что стоял у самого входа в родную многоэтажку. Неловкие поцелуи в темноте; а теперь этого нет.

Ничего не осталось.

«Всего одна ночь…»

_блять!_

В коридоре общежития никого не было, когда девушка влетела в холл. Из приоткрытого окна веяло прохладой, но от свежего воздуха тошнило. Такой же пустой оказалась и комната. Элин куда-то ушла.

Первым в мусорную корзину полетел шарф.

 _— Чёрный, ха?_  
_— Подходит к твоему новому свитеру._  
_— Всё-таки заметил?.._

Потом фотографии. Её сахарная улыбка, его прелестное недовольное лицо. Корни тогда отросли, у обоих; на ладошке Кастиэля солнце. Композиция выглядела нелепо _—_ картинка смазалась.

 _— Не дуйся, это для твоей мамы!  
_ _— Ещё лучше… — после этого больше не позировал._

Затем мятый флаер с сообщением о скором выступлении Crowstorm.

_— Рад тебя видеть.  
— Взаи…_

_ХВАТИТ_

_она действительно облажалась?_

«Нет? Ах. Понял».

Длинные гудки. Марсия просто надеялась, что ни одна из матерей ещё не легла спать.

— Малыш?.. Что случилось? – женщина зевнула, где-то фоном звякнула чашка. На мгновение звонившей удалось выдавить улыбку: «Опять работает до ночи… бедняжка». Марсия долго молчала.  Её вырвало? Самое время. — Малыш? Что случилось?

— Я заказала билеты, знаешь.

_уехать уехать уехать_

— Так скоро?

_боже_

— А-ага.

— Хорошо. Тогда…

Дальше не слушала. Каким-то необыкновенным облегчением вдруг окатило её, словно неожиданно подошедшей (во время прогулки по пляжу в пасмурный день) волной. Во взгляде стало совсем пусто, обстановка стала поминутно терять чёткость. Радоваться нечему, разумеется, но почему-то стало торжествующе-оживлённо где-то в глубине сознания. Вот оно как, да? Когда в тебе видят только забавное отвлечение. Эскапизм — дело прелестное и, несомненно, приятное. Сразу и не поймёшь.

_— А давай сбежим?  
— Конечно, детка._

_детка_

— Скажу тёте с утра, пусть встретит тебя в аэропорту. Доброй ночи, малыш.

Ожидание чего-то волшебного, необъяснимого натянулось стройной верёвкой и лопнуло. «Дзинь!» — Ваш заказ оформлен. Копия будет выслана по указанному электронному адресу. Девушка кивнула сама себе, механически, будто шарнирная кукла. «Хотите уточнить маршрут?» По ту сторону раздалось нетерпеливое постукивание костяшек пальцев о стол.

— Спасибо. Тебе тоже.

Прия, наверное, расстроится. А Натаниэлю говорить не надо. Зачем же? Не надо ему знать.

Румяно расцветало солнце.

В папке для входящих не появилось ни одного сообщения.

— _Спишемся? Не отвечай. Конечно же спишемся._


End file.
